The invention relates to a metal-clad electric switch having a gas-insulated metal case, in particular for a high voltage substation, the switch comprising in particular disconnector devices including first and second disconnectors disposed adjacent to each other in the case in order to perform the function of switching an incoming feeder to two outgoing feeders, or vice versa.
Such a switch can be used to switch a load, particularly in a substation having a single set of busbars (e.g. in an H configuration) or having two sets of busbars, and it can also be used in conventional manner in a configuration of the one-and-a-half breaker type, or indeed in a loop configuration.
Patent application GB-A-425107 discloses such a switch having a disk performing the function of two disconnectors in a common volume of the case.
Patent application DE-3 035 870 discloses a switch having a disk performing the function of three disconnectors in a common volume of the case.
Patent application GB-2 193 843 discloses a switch having a disk performing the functions of two disconnectors and of a grounding switch all in a common volume of the case, which case also contains a circuit breaker.
Finally, patent application WO-00/24100 discloses a switch having a plurality of bladed disconnectors in which the blades are placed adjacent to one another in a common volume of gas and are secured to a common rotary shaft.
In each of those known switches, and for each pole of the high voltage substation, the disconnectors and the circuit breaker, if any, are disposed in a common volume of dielectric gas. With such a disposition, an electrical fault in any one of the load disconnectors of the switch gives rise not only to an interruption in the supply of electricity to the pole in question, but also, in a configuration having two sets of busbars for example, to the loss of service of both sets of busbars for this pole, and this loss continues until the switch has been completely disconnected from the sets of busbars.
The presence of an electric arc due to a fault inside the case of such a switch gives rise firstly to damage of the parts situated inside the volume of the case, and secondly to an increase in the pressure of the dielectric gas in the inside volume of the case, which can cause the breakable safety windows that are generally provided in the wall of the case to break, so that the switch loses its dielectric gas. Any internal fault in any of the volumes of the switch, and in particular when the fault leads to gas being exhausted to the outside, requires all of the conductors and the connection terminals present in said volume to be taken out of circuit and kept out of circuit. Thus, in a configuration having two sets of busbars, for example, both sets, or at least a segment of each set, must be taken out of circuit so long as they remain connected to the switch.
The process of disconnecting a pole of a high voltage substation can take several hours, which is very penalizing for the operation of an electricity network.
An object of the invention is to remedy the disadvantages described above and other disadvantages.
To this end the invention provides a metal-clad electric switch having gas insulation and a metal case, in particular for a high voltage substation, the switch comprising at least first and second load disconnectors placed adjacent to each other inside the case, the first disconnector comprising a rotary blade co-operating with a first connection terminal, the second disconnector comprising a rotary blade co-operating with a second connection terminal, said first and second blades being secured to a common rotary shaft providing electrical conduction between said blades, the switch being characterized in that the case has an inside volume which is subdivided into at least two compartments separated in pairs by respective leakproof partitions, in that the first disconnector is placed in a first of said compartments and the second disconnector is placed in a second of said compartments, and in that the rotary shaft common to said blades passes in leakproof manner through the partition separating the first and second compartments.
Thus, in the invention, the two blades of the two adjacent disconnectors are placed in different volumes of dielectric gas such that a fault on one of the disconnectors does not degrade the ability of the other disconnector to withstand high voltage. Naturally, in the event of a fault in one volume of a switch, the switch can be considered as being out of service in that electricity can no longer continue to pass via the common rotary shaft. Nevertheless, it should also be understood that a disconnector serves not only to pass electricity while it is in the closed position, but also to maintain voltage between its contacts when it is in the open position. Thus, with disconnectors being compartmented in accordance with the invention, and with the leakproof partitions being designed to withstand the difference in dielectric gas pressure between a good compartment and a defective compartment, the disconnector located in the good compartment that remains under pressure is kept open and can maintain the voltage between its blade and its connection terminal connected to a busbar or to a line. In a configuration having two sets of busbars, the set of busbars connected to the connection terminal of the good compartment can then be reconnected to high voltage and can thus be used. The high voltage substation can thus continued to operate in a fault mode insofar as a single set of busbars remains available.
In a particular embodiment of a switch of the invention, one of said blades co-operates with a third connection terminal placed in the same compartment as said blade so as to perform a grounding function such that a single control unit suffices to implement the function of two switching disconnectors and also the grounding function.
In another particular embodiment of a switch of the invention, the case includes a third compartment isolated in leakproof manner from the other two compartments and containing a circuit breaker having a moving contact that moves along the axis of the rotary shaft, said circuit breaker being connected in series with the rotary shaft. This disposition of the circuit breaker and of the rotary shaft within the case contributes to obtaining a switch that is of compact structure.
In another particular embodiment of a switch of the invention, the first connection terminal is electrically connected to the case so that the first disconnector can perform a grounding function, and a third disconnector having a rotary blade co-operating with a third connection terminal is placed adjacent to the first disconnector in the same compartment as the first disconnector or in another compartment of the case which is separated from the compartment of the first disconnector by a leakproof partition.
In another particular embodiment of a switch of the invention, each blade comprises a first arm extending radially from the rotary shaft and a second arm extending the first arm substantially perpendicularly thereto.